L'amour à Noël
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: [One-Shot] Preocupación, bebida y amor, una combinación un tanto extraña para la víspera de Navidad... Chat Noir busca desesperadamente a su Princesa perdida. Y Bridgette recibe mucho mas de lo que esperaba alguna vez después de intentar ahogar sus penas en el punto mas alto de París... "Sin dudas el amor es extraño, pero es un sentimiento único y especial" [Brichat/Feligette]


**¡Un gran saludo mis queridos lectores! Como siempre aquí les dejo mi fanfic de navidad :3 (Cof cof aunque el de Halloween aun no este terminado cof cof) Es algo cortico que surgió de la nada y que me gusto escribir jeje**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **One-Shot**

 **Especial de Navidad**

 _ **"L'amour à Noël"**_

¿Cómo una chica podía perderse en la víspera de navidad?

Pues simple, solo se Bridgette Dupain-Cheng y será pan comido.

Chat Noir resoplo molesto mientras saltaba hacia el tejado de una casa, tratando de detectar el aroma de la chica.

Gracias a todos los gatos que el traje lo abrigaba del frió colosal, porque si no se le hubiera caído los dedos a trozos. Porque a pesar que no estaba nevando, la temperatura estaba peligrosamente baja.

Apretó los labios al punto que sus colmillos se clavaron en su piel, enojado consigo mismo por la preocupación que tenían consumida su cabeza.

Y fue por pura casualidad que había dado con todo ese asunto.

Había pasado por la panadería Dupain-Cheng junto con el gorila para buscar un pedido de Nathalie aprovechando que estaban cerca, y oyó hablar Allegra (Que no se dio cuenta nunca de su presencia) con la madre de la joven, que se veía un tanto preocupada por su hija, ya que se había encerrado en su habitación sin ánimos aparentes de salir o ver a nadie.

Ni siquiera sabían si bajaría a la cena familiar de navidad.

Nadie sabía lo que pasaba.

Él simplemente había fruncido los labios devolviéndose al auto dejando que el gorila se ocupara del pedido. Se quedo espero mientras meditaba seriamente el estado de la chica normalmente alegre y extrovertida.

Una vez que el auto había arrancado, sus ojos se posaron impulsivamente hacia el balcón, que parecía estar vació y solitario.

Estrecho la mirada.

En otro tiempo no le hubiera prestado la más mínima atención.

Pero las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora.

Procuro aparentar normalidad en el momento en que llegaron a la mansión. No fue problema convencer a su padre que estaría en su habitación arreglándose para la cena, ya que apenas y estaba anocheciendo. También alegando que le gustaría hacer aquel pequeño discurso de fin de año que daría en una enorme reunión de la empresa. Por lo cual Gabriel acepto estando completamente satisfecho.

Y en realidad apenas y había cerrado la puerta con seguro, cuando se transformo ignorando a un Plagg malhumorado por el frió.

Salto de la ventana dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la residencia de la franco-china.

Pero fue una desagradable sorpresa descubrir que la escotilla que daba a su habitación estaba destrabada, y al asomarse al interior no había ni señales de la muchacha.

Sinceramente se había quedado helado.

En seguida había comenzado la búsqueda, teniendo el presentimiento que aun sus padres no se habían percatado que su hija había desaparecido. Y pretendía encontrarla antes de que eso sucediera.

Pero había buscado por casi una hora y ni rastro de ella.

Solo esperaba que las circunstancias no fueran por culpa de un nuevo Akuma.

Aunque esas esperanzas se extinguieron (O se avivaron más) cuando llego nuevamente a la base de la torre Eiffel.

Sus orejas se movieron por un ligero ruido, y un poco confundido miro hacia arriba.

Gracias a todos esos años sus habilidades felinas habían aumentado, y aparte de la visión nocturna, podía ver a muy larga distancia.

Entorno los ojos.

—No puede ser cierto.

Murmuro con sus orejas levemente agazapadas hacia atrás por la creciente irritación.

Con un gruñido comenzó a escalar la torre rápidamente con ayuda de sus garras que se sujetaban muy bien del acero.

Y con forme lo hacía no podía evitar ver fijamente aquellas piernas que se balanceaban en el borde más alto.

—Akuma o no ya verá—siseo para sus adentros.

Lo peor de todo es que desde allí podía ir su risa boba lo cual empeoraba mucho su mal humor.

—Le voy arrancar ese mechón de cabello, y esta vez no será accidental.

Pero… debía de admitir que estaba tan aliviado de encontrarla que podía dejarse caer al vacío sin importarle nada más.

Decidió escurrirse y subirse por el lado contrario donde ella se encontraba, más curioso que por otra cosa. Porque obviamente no parecía como si estuviera pidiendo ayuda ni mucho menos.

Cuando llego a la cima, se comenzó acercar muy lentamente con todos sus sentidos alertas.

Bridgette se encontraba felizmente sentada en el borde con sus piernas balanceándose en el aire como si fuera un columpio, con una de sus manos apoyada en el metal mientras tarareaba y murmuraba cosas sin sentidos, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro, ocasionando que su largo cabello atado en una coleta alta danzara detrás de ella.

Él frunció el ceño cuando un inconfundible olor alcohol le llego a su delicado olfato.

No puede ser…

—Princesa—murmuro él con voz grave.

Ella detuvo cualquier movimiento para mirarlo, sus ojos azules estaban demasiado brillantes y sus mejillas rosadas, y sus labios estaban un tanto húmedos.

—¡Oh gatito! ¿Qué haces por aquí?—dijo ella sonriente.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí arriba?—pregunto quedándose de pie a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

Bridgette parpadeo y se tanteo la barbilla con un dedo pensativa.

—¿Un Akuma?—pregunto él estrechando la mirada tomando la oportunidad para examinarla aun mas.

Ella tenía puesto unos pantalones largos juntos con unas botas por debajo de las rodillas que parecían muy abrigadores. Una camiseta blanca con adornos en negro y morado… Y nada más.

No, definitivamente no estaba bien abrigada para el frió.

—Sinceramente no recuerdo—respondió ella con una risa tonta, llevando la botella de vino que había mantenido oculta a sus labios para dar un largo trago.

Solo había dos posibilidades para que ella hubiera llegado allí, y sinceramente no quería pensar en ello. Porque si no se lanzaría él mismo desde esa altura.

Definitivamente tenía que ser obra de un Akuma, no era la primera navidad que Hawkmonth hacía de sus fechorías.

—¿Has estado bebiendo todo este tiempo?—dijo enfurruñado. Quizás no tenia su personalidad coqueta y extrovertida de Chat, pero le estaba sacando rápidamente de quicio. Además que ella jamás se percataría de su cambio de actitud.

Bridgette le lanzo una mirada desconfiada.

—Tengo dieciocho, puedo beber donde y cuando quiera.

—Me parece que la cima de la torre Eiffel no es una buen lugar, Princesa—dijo en uno algo burlón sintiendo como su cola se movía tras de él tensa.

Ella resoplo con intenciones de beberse el resto del vino.

Chat Noir frunció los labios mientras se estiraba para sujetar la botella del cuello.

—Basta de beber. Tengo que llevarte a tu casa y luego buscar al Akuma—dijo pero no se espero que la chica tuviera una gran fuerza, porque jalo la bebida más hacia ella con determinación en su mirada.

—No, déjame aquí yo puedo cuidarme sola.

Chat casi gruñe en voz alta tirando más hacia él ocasionando que Bridgette tuviera que ponerse de pie.

—Puedes estar en peligro.

Su rostro de porcelana se puso rojizo de la indignación, ahora sujetando la botella con ambas manos.

—L-Ladybug se encargo de él, y me dijo que pasaría por mí dentro de un rato.

—Bridgette—siseo el gato negro con advertencia comenzando a hartarse de la situación—Hace frió y pronto nevara.

—Yo le pedí que me dejara sola—dijo ella repentinamente con la mirada más brillante luchando para que le devolviera su bebida.

Pero él obviamente era muchísimo más fuerte.

—¿Por qué querrías estar así en víspera de navidad?—comento confuso con sus orejas ligeramente ladeadas por la curiosidad entornando los ojos.

La franco-china volvió a resoplar como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Gato terco, es normal cuando tienes el corazón roto—murmuro ella con una sonrisa burlona pero su mirada desprendía tristeza.

Él abrió ampliamente los ojos mientras se congelaba, soltando sin querer la botella en el proceso por el shock que le produjo esas palabras.

Parpadeo cuando escucho el suave jadeo de Bridgette. Su corazón se detuvo cuando la vio tambalearse hacia atrás en el instante que él soltó el objeto. Su pie se resbalo por el borde ocasionando que se inclinara demasiado hacia atrás, perdiendo totalmente el equilibrio.

Para Chat Noir todo fue como en cámara lenta, de como su mirada azulada se abría desmesuradamente por la sorpresa mientras su cabello flotaba a su alrededor, con las manos extendidas hacia delante sin poder sujetarse a nada más que al vino.

Él reacciono en un parpadeo, saltando hacia delante sin importar que chocara de pecho rudamente contra el frió metal.

Logrando a duras penas sujetar su muñeca.

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y jadeaba con el corazón latiendo como loco en su pecho. Quedando justamente en el borde con su mano libre aferrada en la viga de metal incrustando sus garras con quizás demasiada fuerza de la necesaria.

Bridgette lo mirada sin una pizca de temor, solo tenía sus labios entreabiertos como si aun siguiera de los mas confundida mientras estaba completamente suspendida en el aire hacia una muerte segura.

Las orejas de Chat se movieron ante el pequeño ruido de la botella de vino quebrándose al impactar contra el suelo desde esa gran altura.

—Maldita sea, Bridgtte—dijo sin aliento cerrando por un segundo sus ojos para tranquilizar el alocado latido de su corazón.

Sin decir más, poco a poco la subió sin mucho esfuerzo hasta que ella misma pudo impulsarse con sus manos y quedar arrodillada aun mirando hacia el vació. Mientras que el felino se sentía temblar del puro susto.

—Mi botella…—lloriqueo con los ojos húmedos.

Chat Noir se puso de pie de un salto con la cola crispada.

—¡¿Te preocupas mas por una simple botella de vino que en de tu propia vida?!—gruño mirándola enfurecido.

Bridgette también se levanto para confrontarlo.

—¡Claro que si! ¿Ahora como piensas que voy a ahogar mis penas, gato tonto?—dijo con las barbilla en alto y las manos en las caderas.

Él se quedo mudo por un instante con sus orejas pegadas a su cabello, olvidando ese pequeño detalle que los llevo a toda esa peligrosa situación.

La joven bufo ante su silencio mientras negaba suavemente y sus hombros caían con resignación, para después darle la espalda.

—Olvídalo, por lo menos logre beberme más de la mitad.

Chat la miro fijamente aun con el fresco recuerdo de verla resbalarse por el borde. Las ganas de abrazarla y estrangularla al mismo tiempo no debían ser sanas.

Seguramente eso se convertiría en una nueva pesadilla de ahora en adelante.

Pero ahora debía resolver otro asunto.

—¿Quién fue?—no sabía para que preguntaba si ya conocía muy bien la respuesta.

Ella simplemente se dejo caer al suelo abrazando sus piernas.

—Jump… Como si medio París o tú no lo supieran ya—murmuro con una pequeña risa atontada apoyando su mejilla en una de sus rodillas—Llevo el record de ser la chica mas rechazada de Francia seguramente—murmuro para si misma pero Chat obviamente podía oírla.

Él hizo una ligera mueca antes de suspirar suavemente y acercarse hasta quedar a su lado nuevamente.

—¿Y qué paso?

—Pues otro año donde mando un regalo con todo mi amor, pero veo que nunca es suficiente para alcanzarlo—relato ella con voz ligeramente ahogada.

Sus orejas volvieron a caer.

Claro que cada presente lo habían alcanzando, y cada uno mas especial que el anterior.

Había correspondido cada uno de ellos, dándole su propio regalo especial.

Pero siempre como Chat Noir y nunca como Felix Agreste…

¿Por qué?

Pues porque era un idiota que no sabía cómo demostrar sus sentimientos a menos que llevara el traje de gato negro.

Hasta con su lady se quedaba mudo cuando en algún momentos su caminos se cruzaron es su forma civil.

—Ya creo que capte la indirecta—continuo ella suspirando profundamente—Cuatro años… —rio quedamente, aunque era tan falsa como su sonrisa—Creo que ya viene siendo hora—murmuro apartando unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras—Rayos, debí beber mas... A-Aun no estoy lo suficientemente borracha para que no me duela—dijo en un llanto silencioso.

El corazón de Chat se estrujo dolorosamente en su pecho, viendo como sus delicados hombros se estremecían mientras lloraba en silencio.

Cerró los ojos para invocar una imagen de su dama y la maravillosa chica que estaba justo a su lado en ese instante.

Ya era momento de elegir.

—Princesa…—llamo suavemente apoyando su mano en la cima de su cabellera oscura—¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo tu amor ha sido tan fiel si él nunca te ha apreciado?

—¿E-Es gracioso que lo mencionas sabes?—murmuro ella entre algunos llorosos apenas perceptibles—Hace mucho tiempo me entere que él le gustaba otra chica aunque nunca supe quien era—dijo con una triste sonrisa ahora mirando fijamente la ciudad dejando que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas.

Él se tenso terriblemente ante sus palabras, jamás se había imaginado que ella lo sabía.

Y aun así…

—Y curiosamente también había alguien más que se estaba ganado mi corazón—continuo ella con sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas—Pero supongo que quise serle fiel a mis primeros sentimientos sin ver a la maravillosa persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado queriéndome desde el primer momento—dijo con la voz aun mas rota—Soy una perra insensible además de una completa desgracia en el amor. Merezco quedarme sola—dijo antes de apretar sus labios en una fina línea y oprimir sus manos en puños.

Él tuvo que apartar su mano de ella, porque sus garras estaban crispadas ante esa revelación.

Apretó los dientes mientras intentaba por todo los medios que un gruñido involuntario no saliera de él en ese momento.

¿Quién era aquel que se estaba intentando ganar el corazón de su princesa?

Por un segundo pensó en Claude, pero descarto esa idea casi inmediatemente ya que el joven castaño estaba muy enamorado de Allegra.

Otro nombre acudió a su mente.

Nathaniel.

Ese tomate ingenuo le quería ver la cara de tonto.

Sin embargo, tuvo que tragarse la rabia y no ir saltando de techo en techo hasta la casa del pelirrojo y dar una "agradable" charla entre él, el tomate y su _cataclysm._

Respiro hondo antes de tomar el paquete de regalo que tenía atado en la parte de atrás de su cinturón.

—Princesa, basta de lamentos—murmuro toqueteando su hombro con una de sus garras para llamar su atención—Te tengo una sorprrresa para ti—dijo con una sonrisa de colmillos volviendo a tomar su típica personalidad relajada.

Bridgette contuvo su llanto girando su rostro húmedo hacia él sorbiendo por su nariz aun con los labios temblorosos.

—¿P-Para… mi?—murmuro con voz ahogada.

Chat asintió.

—Pero ponte de pie. Ni creas que te veré así lamentándote por el resto de la noche—dijo él con una ceja arqueada.

Ella parpadeo haciéndole caso apartándose las lagrimas en el proceso con el dorso de su mano.

—Esta no es la manera que esperaba que alguien me consolara, gatito.

—Considera que esta es mi manera personal de hacerlo—dijo guiñando un ojo causándole que riera un poco mientras le ofrecía el gran y suave paquete envuelto de rosa y rojo.

Bridgette lo tomo curiosa, dejando su tristeza de lado en ese momento.

—Y creo que ya es el momento de que yo mismo te lo de en persona y no hacerte sufrir más.

Ella alzo la mirada confundida con el regalo a medio abrir.

—¿Qué dices?

—Nada, princesa. Solo ábrelo—dijo con una sonrisa, aunque su cola se movía nerviosamente tras de él.

Ella se encogió levemente de hombros restándole importancia.

Mientras desataba el hermoso lazo rojo no pudo evitar sentirse apenada, porque en todo su apuro y lamentos dolorosos había olvidado el regalo de Chat en su habitación. Bueno aunque tampoco había esperado cruzarse con él antes de la media noche.

Aun se sentía aturdida y realmente con el corazón adolorido, y ni hablar del frió que apenas se percataba que hacía. Pero la presencia de su compañero le aliviaba y reconfortaba mucho.

Cuando termino de desenvolver quedo maravillada con lo que tenía en frente. Era un bonito abrigo rojo que parecía estar hecho a su medida.

—Oh cielos, Chat… es demasiado hermoso—chillo totalmente encantada y con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Póntelo, debes tener frió y así te lo pruebas de una vez—dijo mucho más cerca de ella. Pero como seguía un poco bajo los efectos del alcohol no se dio cuenta.

La franco china obedeció contenta por calentarse un poco, pero jamás en la vida se espero que en el instante que terminaba de pasar su cabeza de por la prenda después de sus brazos, él cubrió sus ojos con sus garras.

—¿P-Pero qué…?

—Shhh solo déjate llevar, Princesa—Lo murmuro tan cerca de sus labios que un intenso escalofrió la invadió—Y veras mi verdadero obsequio para ti…

Sintió como una ligera acaricia en su barbilla de su mano libre enguantada, cerrando con cuidado sus labios que lo había dejado entreabiertos de la impresión, y con su aliento cálido chocando contra su piel.

Su cerebro oficialmente se consumió en calor cuando la beso.

Esos labios masculinos, finos y tentadores eran suaves y se movían muy delicadamente sobre los suyos, en una caricia que hacia vibrar sus sentidos.

Dejo las preguntas y la sorpresa de lado, para dejarse llevar como él había sugerido.

Subió tímidamente sus manos a su pecho y se apoyo de él, cerrando sus ojos a pesar que aun los estaba cubriendo con sus garras. Y sintiéndose valiente y algo aturdida por el alcohol que aun corría en su sistema, mordió con cuidado su labio inferior arrancándole un dulce ronroneo.

El beso no tardo en profundizarse cuando Chat Noir alejo las manos de su rostro para adueñarse y sujetar su nuca para que ladeara la cabeza a su gusto al abrir sus deliciosos labios. Y ella se entrego sin meditarlo demasiado dejando que el felino explorara el interior de su boca a su completo antojo mientras sus dedos ahora se aferraban a su cabellera rubia.

El beso duro hasta donde todo el oxigeno en sus pulmones se los permitió, jadeando ligeramente con el corazón a galope.

Bridgette permaneció unos segundos más con los ojos cerrados, aun saboreando la maravillosa sensación que recorría su cuerpo y la abrigaba como nunca. Podía sentir como sus dedos poco a poco soltaban su cabello oscuro aun sin apartarse demasiado de su cuerpo.

—Chat…

Murmuro aun con su mente en algún planeta que no fuera ese.

—Bridgette.

Su voz ligeramente ronca le hizo erizar el bello de su cuerpo y finalmente abrió los ojos para encontrarse una mirada entre el azul y el gris y que ahora no tenía la larga y pupila alargada como la de un gato.

De hecho no tenía su máscara negra.

Ella parpadeo alejando sus manos muy despacio de él y dejándolas caer a cada lado de su cuerpo de forma ausente.

Ladeo la cabeza mientras lo examinaba.

—¿Felix?

Susurro su nombre despacio sin poderlo creer. Confiando que quizás las burbujas que aun había en su cerebro le estaban jugando una rara pasada.

Pero allí ya no estaba Chat Noir… sino Felix Agreste con una ropa muy bien abrigada, una camisa de algodón grueso de cuello de tortuga con a una chaqueta oscura, junto con un gorro que reconocía muy bien porque hace un año ella misma lo había confeccionado.

—Ehm… creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo—murmuro ella volviendo a pestañear haber si no estaba imaginando cosas—¿Eres Felix, pero a la vez eres Chat Noir?

—Creo que eso ya quedo en claro—murmuro él con su típico semblante inexpresivo y sus labios ligeramente fruncidos.

—Y te acabas de destransformar en frente de mi—prosiguió señalándose a sí misma.

Felix volvió a sentir arqueando una ceja.

—Y me acabas de besar.

Esta vez él aparto ligeramente la mirada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y asentía por tercera vez con las manos dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Bridgette lo miro por largo rato sin dar señales de reaccionar.

Felix suspiro antes de volverla a mirar sin que el vergonzoso sonrojo abandonara sus mejillas.

—Esto es real, por si te lo preguntas—dijo posando su mano encima de su cabeza—Quería por fin darte mi regalo como Felix y no como Chat Noir—y lentamente arrastro sus dedos hacia abajo hasta llegar a su mejilla.

—¿No estoy bajo los efecto del vino?—pregunto ella demasiado incrédula aun.

—No, tonta—dijo él con sus labios ligeramente fruncidos mientras pellizcaba un poco su mejilla—Solo quiero hacerte saber que…—volvió a tomar valor, porque hablar de sus sentimientos le costaba más de lo que pensaba sin el traje—Si lograste alcanzar mi corazón con tu terquedad y cariño.

Ella subió su propia mano para acunar la de él que aun permanecía en su mejilla.

—¿Me quieres?

Felix asintió aun demasiado inexperto en eso de amor y sentimientos.

—¿Me dices princesa?

Él apretó firmemente los labios para no sonreír ante sus palabras y la boba sonrisa que tenia ella en sus labios. Estaba aun ebria pero consiente y se alegraba que no formara un tremendo alboroto por ahora.

Se inclino y deposito un muy suave beso en su frente.

—Sí, princesa—le susurro.

Una pequeña risa ajena los hizo mirar hacia arriba.

Felix frunció el ceño cuando vio a Plagg riéndose moviendo sugerentemente las cejas sosteniendo un muérdago junto con una criatura roja de lunares que los miraba contenta.

—¿Qué demonios…?—dijo él con sorpresa.

Bridgette rio con suavidad mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura.

—Mañana podremos gritar e hundirnos en la histeria, Gatito—se elevo un poco de puntilla para besarlo sorpresivamente en los labios—Pero ahorita solo quiero amor—murmuro sonriendo para después apoyar su mejilla en su pecho.

—Juraría que me estás jugando una broma, Bridgette—dijo aun confuso estrechándola entre sus brazos—Pero aun sigues media ebria como para siquiera pensar en algo tan elaborado—sonrió ligeramente cuando escucho un pequeño insulto hacia él—Feliz navidad, My lady.

—Pero aun no son las doce.

—Cállate y no arruines el momento...

Ella rio con suavidad restregando su mejilla en su pecho cálido, disfrutando de ese maravillado y sorpresivo regalo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bridgette tiene un poquito mas resistencia al alcohol por tener entrenamiento como Ladybug(?) Quien sabe porque yo ya estaría completamente borracha y hablando barbaridades jaja**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño relato Brichat/Feligette :3 Fue lo que pude escribir en tan poco tiempo :'v**

 **¡Finalmente espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad!**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próxima historia! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!** **  
**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


End file.
